The invention relates to a new means for N-alkylating ureides that is higher yielding, more convenient, and safer to use than techniques practiced heretofore. This approach is particularly suited to preparing N-(alkoxyalkylene) ureides, which include anti-convulsant drugs of the N-substituted barbituric acid class.
The term ureide is used in e.g. Foye, Principles of Medicinal Chemistry, 3d ed. (1990), pp. 164, 179, which is incorporated herein by reference. Ureides are a class of imides of general structure I: Examples include hypnotics, such as acecarbromal, apronalide, bromisolvalum, capuride, carbromal, and ectylurea; and anticonvulsant drugs such as hydantoins, glutarimides, oxazolidinediones, succinimides, and barbiturates such as barbituric acid (structure II). 
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,056 teaches a method of making 1,3 bis(methoxymethyl)-5,5-diphenyl barbituric acid (also called N,N′-bis(methoxymethyl)-5,5-diphenyl barbituric acid) by dissolving diphenyl barbituric acid in cooled dimethylformamide, adding sodium hydride, then adding chloromethyl methyl ether. Chloromethyl methyl ether has been widely used to alkylate with a methoxymethylene function. However, it is highly toxic and regulated as a carcinogen. It is extremely volatile and flammable under exothermic reaction conditions, and alternatives to its use are strongly desirable.
Almost three decades ago, methoxymethyl methanesulfonate was identified as an agent for alkylating some alcohols and amines in a self-catalyzing reaction. Karger et al., J.A.C.S. 91:5663 (1969). With amines, the reaction was complex and led to salts, dimers, and other side products being formed. This method has not been applied to alkylation of ureides, or imides, for which there are major differences in electron availability at nitrogen.